Neither Can Live
by Rosie5
Summary: COMPLETED: Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The Prophecy is to be fulfilled …who will die at the others hand? Can Harry really win this war...?
1. The Time Has Come

                                                             **_Neither can Live While the Other Survives …_**

**_Chapter one: _**_This is It_

**_Summary: _**_Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives … the Prophecy is about to be fulfilled …who will die at the other's hand? Harry must vanquish the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord will vanquish him … _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I cannot tell you how mind numbingly pointless these are. Am I JK? No. Do I own Harry? No. Did you think I did? No. All I own is the plot._

**_AN: _**Hi all; I'm getting bored with writing all these Harry fics and never actually getting to the exciting parts. So here it is, straight in at the deep end. If it helps you to get in to it, I kinda imagined the action scenes to the Gladiator music, (any sado like me who actually has the soundtrack, track 13; Barbarian Hoard.) Might be short, only a few chapters, but please read and review. Savvy?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          BOOM. The great oak doors rang and shook with a shuddering sound as from outside, various spells, trolls, giants and battering rams were being hurled at it. The defences would have to hold a little longer; not everybody was safe and out of harms way. BOOM. The doors shook again, creaking under the strain of the invasion and the burden of having to guard the entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The entrance hall was, in fact, empty but hidden up the great marble staircase and behind the two adjacent doors, an army was stationed. It was the last army, the last stand against the Dark Side. Voldemort only had to obliterate these protestors, and his reign of power would be complete.

          Harry Potter was standing tall, wand clutched in his hand, heart pounding hard against his ribcage. _This was it, either way, after this … it would be over..._

          By his side where his best friends in the entire world, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. After sticking by him for as long as they had known him, Harry was immensely grateful that they were here, standing next to him, when it could be the last time they were all together. _Don't think like that, or it probably will be,_ he told himself. Hermione seemed to sense what he was thinking. 

          "This is it, Harry," she said quietly, fear in her eyes.

          Harry swallowed. He was worried of speaking because he might actually voice what was going on in his head, and the others did not need to hear that. "This is it," he repeated. Harry had not told anyone what the Prophecy had said. He had not told anyone, save Dumbledore who already knew, that very soon, Voldemort would either be dead and everything would be all right, or he, Harry, would be dead. _The latter would be nice,_ he thought. 

          Ron seemed to be shaking. "I'm right here with you, mate," he said in a shaky voice, which conveyed that he would rather be anywhere else than here, but when Harry turned to look at him, a loyalty lay within his eyes that told Harry that Ron would die for him.

          They were standing in the Great Hall, all tables removed, obviously. Behind Harry, Ron and Hermione stood the vast majority of the seventh year. Many parents had forbidden their children from taking part in the final battle, but some had agreed and were in a different room with the other parents, ready to fight themselves. Also in the room was Luna Lovegod and Ginny Weasley, neither of them seventh years. Ginny was there against her parent's will, who were currently standing by Dumbledore. She was also strategically hidden behind Luna's dirty blond hair, unnoticed by Harry or Ron, who would have wilfully objected at her presence. 

          In the dungeons opposite resided parents of children and Ministry workers, along with them, Cornelius Fudge. On the first floor stood the Professors; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick; they were all there. Opposite to this door was the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom in which stood the Order of the Phoenix, Lupin at the front. They were all there. 

          McGonagall turned anxiously to Dumbledore. "Albus, if they … _when_ they get in … the first they are going to meet is Harry! Is this wise?"

          Dumbledore turned his head towards McGonagall. "Minerva, you know the plan. You know what we must do."

          McGonagall nodded, swallowing. "I do, Albus, it's just … Harry has waited all his life for this battle … it is what he has suffered for, it is why he bears the scar … I want to be by his side!"

          "We will, Minerva. We will."

          McGonagall drew a shuddering breath. "This is it, Albus."

**)(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(**

BOOM! The doors shook one final time and then clattered lifelessly to the floor, finally defeated. A great and echoing silence rang through the entrance hall as neither side moved. Voldemort's army seemed to be still, for the moment. Everyone heard the doors crash, everyone knew they were inside. 

          The first Death Eaters entered the threshold, wands out at the ready. Behind them followed an army of Dementors, easily one hundred strong. More Death Eaters followed afterwards, in their hundreds. A tall and hooded figure came next, Death Eaters at his side, a couple of giants behind him. Presently he spoke in a voice that chilled the grave.

          "Station the trolls outside, one for each boarded exit. No one gets in, no one gets out alive."

          The Death Eaters nodded and a few went to follow up the orders.

*** * ***

          Harry's scar seared with a sudden pain and he clapped his hands over it in case in began to bleed. People gasped, as though this were the signal they had been waiting for. Harry felt a surge of triumph that he knew had nothing to do with his own feelings. Shakily, he stood to face Ron and Hermione, their faces anxious.

          "They're here. He's in."

**AN: **First instalment : complete! Haha. READ AND REVIEW!!!


	2. That Would Be Mine

                                                             **_Neither can Live While the Other Survives …_**

**_Chapter two: _**_What Army?_

**_Summary: _**_Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives … the Prophecy is about to be fulfilled …who will die at the other's hand? Can Harry say everything he wants to say before it's too late?  Harry must vanquish the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord will vanquish him … _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own this plot as no one but JK herself knows how it will end._

**_AN: _**Hi again, thanks for the feedback. Really encouraging. Special thanks to **_Templa Otmena, Phoenix Padfoot_**and_ **Patricia. **_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "So what happens now?" came the voice of Luna Lovegod behind Harry. As they turned to look at her, Ginny shrunk as low as she could, just keeping her head from their eye point. 

          "You know the plan, Luna," said Ron. 

          "Yes," Luna repeated. "I know the plan, but I should like to know it again."        

          Harry sighed and looked to Hermione for assistance. Hermione obliged, speaking in the kindest voice she could muster. "We wait out of sight until the doors are breached and when they are we go out and meet them. We wait a few seconds so Voldemort thinks that we're it, and then the others will come out."

          Luna surveyed Hermione with protuberantly wide eyes. Neville turned and tapped Hermione gently on the arm so that she looked around at him. "The doors _have_ been breached," he said shakily as though he really didn't want this to come to anyone's attention and maybe it would go away if not spoken about.

          Hermione looked back. "I know. Harry," she said turning to him. "Shouldn't we –"

          "Yes," Harry cut her off. He turned around at the people watching him eagerly but with fear hidden beneath their eyes. "Listen, now's the time. We've got to go now and meet them. If anyone of you is unsure about doing this, then there's a back way out of this room that'll lead you into Hogsmead. There won't be any sentries out there yet, so if you want to go, no one will blame you."

          Not a soul moved. They all stared back at him. 

          Harry felt an enormous pride flare up inside of him at these people who were willing to fight to the death to ensure that Voldemort would not take over. "Thank you," he said slowly with some suppressed emotion. "Tomorrow I'm going to have a long hot bath, eat a square meal, play chess with Ron, maybe talk to Ginny about something and teach Hermione to play Quidditch." A few people laughed nervously and if anyone could have seen Ginny's head, they would have seen that she was blushing furiously. "Imagine what _you'll_ be doing tomorrow, and it will be so."

          Harry saw, with some satisfaction, some people closing their eyes, imagining. It gave him a sense of hope that they were listening to him and taking his advice, but it also made it all harder. He could not lead scared and nervous people in the face of danger; he did not have those kind of skills. It had always been ironically easier when he was on his own facing Voldemort; that time with the Philosopher's Stone he had been alone, no friends to protect, and he had survived. In the maze, once Cedric had died, he was alone, and he had survived. Now everyone was here … he may not survive … they might not survive …

          "Everyone ready?" he said finally.

          There was a chorus of yes. 

          "Right then. Let's go."

          They filed out one by one, and Harry finally spotted Ginny. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside. "What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in the safe house with everyone else in the tower?" he asked furiously. 

          Ginny glared back at him defiantly. "I can fight!" she said.

          Harry looked around for Ron, who had already gone through the door. "If he knew you were here …"

          "Yes, I'm sure he'd shout and stamp his feet until he went very red. But he can't do anything about it."

          "You're not of age!" Harry protested. "We _could _do something about it!"

          "Neither is Luna! But she's allowed!"

          "That's because her father said she was. Yours on the other hand, didn't!" Harry interjected.

          Ginny went red with anger. "It's just because I'm a girl! If I was a boy, then it'd be different, wouldn't it?"

          "No," Harry answered. "They don't want you to get hurt. And nor do I."

          Ginny looked down, knowing that he was right, happy that he cared about her, but it didn't diminish her fiery anger at wanting to fight. 

          "Ginny, this is my fight. This is what my life has to contain. I don't want to lose more people than I have to in the process."

          Ginny narrowed her eyes. "This is _everybody's _fight, Harry. You're just the main character. We – want – to – help. Why can't you let us?"

          Harry looked down at her, sighing, relenting slightly. "All right, then. But please … don't do anything stupid."

          Ginny smiled. "Same to you."

          And she disappeared out of the door, Harry standing alone feeling very unsure that he had done the right thing.  

**(*)(*)(*)**

          Lucius Malfoy shifted slightly at Voldemort's side. "Something is wrong, my Lord," he said uncertainly. "It would be Dumbledore's porogative to meet us head on." 

          Voldemort sneered, looking around the empty Entrance Hall. "No, Lucius, do not be naïve. Most probably Dumbledore has some plan. A plan to draw us in."

          He turned around to the Death Eaters around him. "Leave none alive! Use any means with your wands to cause mayhem and destruction. If possible, leave Dumbledore to me but if it cannot be avoided, you have permission to … silence him. Harry Potter, however, is mine."

          He then turned to the Dementors. "You may use your natural ways of destroying your enemies." He was referring, of course, to the Dementor's Kiss.

          Movement at the top of the stairs made every single head turn in that direction. A group of children, teenagers, were striding towards them. They stopped at the top of the stairs, Voldemort recognising that the person in front was Harry. 

          "Ah, here we are, Lucius, I told you there would be some pathetic stand against our massacre."

          Lucius smiled cruelly and drew out his wand. Harry balled his fists and clutched his wand, breathing heavily. He heard many intakes of breath behind him as some sighted the real Voldemort for the first time. They were trained, though, Harry had taught them that much. 

          "Potter," Voldemort acknowledged Harry almost a sardonic familiarly. "We meet again for what I hope to be the last time."

          Harry glared back, ignoring the stabbing pains he was experiencing because of Voldemort's excitement. "It will be," he said. "Either way."

          Voldemort chuckled softly, the Death Eater's following suit. "So, Potter, you have put together a courageous little group. How … sufficient of you."

          Harry ignored the taunting tone to the voice, hoping that Dumbledore would show soon. "Yes, I'm very sufficient."

          Voldemort's sneer became even more pronounced. "It is doubtless, whether or not, that perhaps you have not noticed that they are all children like yourself?"

          It was Harry's turn to sneer. "You'd be surprised."

          "I don't imagine I shall, Potter. You do not surprise me in the slightest." He turned to his other Death Eaters, as though they shared a private joke. "He is still jesting, this insufferable boy, which baffles me somewhat when it is apparent that he shall be dead in a few minute's time."

          Harry narrowed his eyes. "Either I will, or you will. So I'm told."

          There was a silence that followed this. The Death Eaters stirred. _Come on, Dumbledore, _Harry thought. 

"The Prophecy?" said Voldemort attempting to suppress his eagerness. 

          Harry nodded. "Yeah, I don't suppose you've heard it yet, have you? They're not all that efficient, that lot, are they?" he said, fake amusement in his voice, waving his hand towards the Death Eaters who glared coldly at him from beneath the slits in their hoods. 

          "Are you telling me that you have heard it, Potter?" said Voldemort disbelievingly. 

          Harry nodded, sneering also. "Uh huh. Very interesting, I must say." He felt the people behind him stir. Nobody had ever heard him talk about the Prophecy that they did not know he knew. Ron and Hermione exchanged fleeting glances, neither of them having heard it either. 

          Voldemort looked suddenly wary, his taunting face overshadowed by doubt. "A good bluff, Potter. No doubt Dumbledore's idea."

          Harry laughed softly, confidence beginning to take over. "Sorry, it's not a bluff. I know exactly what is going to happen. Which I guess, you could say," he said, tilting his head slightly and appearing to be deliberate to the point, "gives me a slight advantage."

          A Death Eater, out of anger no doubt towards Harry taunting his master, drew his wand and was about to mutter a spell before Voldemort raised his own wand, and pointed it at the Death Eater. 

          "I told you," he hissed. "Potter is mine."

          Harry tutted. "Misbehaviour in the ranks, eh?"

          Voldemort straightened up. "_Avada Kedavra!" _he hissed at the Death Eater, which fell, at his feet. "Unlike you, it seems, I can afford a few losses. Let that be a lesson to anyone else who decides to disobey my direct orders." The Death Eaters did not show their fear, but nodded. He turned up to look at Harry. "So, Potter. You have decided to take a stand against us."

          "That's right."

          Nodding, Voldemort looked around at the giants, Death Eaters and Dementors as if sizing them up and comparing them. Then, with a certain amount of amusement in his voice, he said coolly, "You, and what army?" 

          There was movement to the side of the staircase. Dumbledore was framed in the doorway, anger radiating from him. "That, would be mine, Tom," he said. 

**AN: **Second instalment : complete! So what do you lot think of that then? READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! Savvy? 


	3. Mutual Enmity

                                                             **_Neither can Live While the Other Survives …_**

**_Chapter Three: Mutual Enmity_**__

**_Summary: _**_Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives … the Prophecy is about to be fulfilled …who will die at the other's hand? Can Harry say everything he wants to say before it's too late?  Harry must vanquish the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord will vanquish him … _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own this plot as no one but JK herself knows how it will end._

**_AN: _**Hi, sorry it's taken a while to update this; been working tirelessly on The Good New Days. Been thinking hard about how to do this, and basically, this is how I reckon Harry Potter will end, end. So, go on. Review. You know you want to. 

**_Sakura Sayoran: _**Glad I've got you hanging; that's why I write! Review this one, yeah? Lol thanks.

**_LauraLou: _**Thanks for the review, yeah, Harry is kinda in love with Ginny. No, he doesn't really understand it yet; she's just Ron's little sister at the moment … more on that in this chappie!

**_Mystikalolo: _**Oh, don't you worry. Harry will _sock the Death Eaters._ Haha. Glad you liked it so much. Queen of Cliffies? Like it. 

**_Templa Otmena: _**Lol, you read my mind. I did get the idea for Ginny from Lord of the Rings; I see her as a kind of Eowyn figure. Oh, you're a Luna fan too? Yay! I love her; she's so like my best friend is. 

**_Phoenix Padfoot: _**Um, … well I can't tell you if he will! But … oh ok. Sort of. 

**_Califon: _**Wow, your review was inspiring. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Voldemort turned his white head with complete indifference. He had expected this. "Yours, Dumbledore?"

          Dumbledore raised his head. "Yes, my army. To defeat you."

          Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Well, well. This is slightly more impressive. I was worried for a moment that our final fight would be far too easy and therefore no fun. But it seems, that you have put quite a good little group here, Albus. But … if I may be so bold as to say … they look a little … outnumbered."

          It was true; those who stood behind Dumbledore combined with those that stood behind Harry were vastly outnumbered. 

          Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Yes, yes, they are fairly able. All with one goal in mind."

          Voldemort chuckled softly. "I presume that would be some glorious act of heroism?"

          "Oh no, Tom. Only for good to prevail over evil."

          "Well, in that case, I suppose – "

          " – NOW!"

          As Harry yelled, as instructed, all the people around him alone sent Stunning spells, carefully practised over the last two years at as many Death Eaters as they could. Bodies fell, crying in pain, blown backwards with tremendous force into opposite walls. Plaster flew off the walls as the Death Eaters smashed into them hard.

          _"REDUCTO!"_

_          "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

_          "STUPEFY!"_

_          "ANGORA!"  _

So it had started. 

*** * ***

          "It's started," said Lupin in a small voice shaking with suppressed eagerness. "The fight's started."

          Below them, underneath them even, noises were now distinguishable. The very floor shook with forces of spells missing and hitting the walls … cries of pain were soon to be heard … Remus knew that Harry and his friends would be fighting.

          "Why aren't we movin'?" asked Mundungus Fletcher, his bloodshot eyes less baggy than was usual; the evening before was not one where he had consumed alcohol or thought about selling stolen goods on the account of his pessimistic view that it would no longer be necessary in the days to come. 

          "You know why," said Mad Eye Moody.

          "Aye, I know I do, but I'm askin' why we're obeying a stupid plan tha' doesn't make any sense!" he said.

          "Listen to me laddie –"

          " – No, you listen to me –"

          "That _stupid _plan was arranged by Dumbledore, so if you're under the impression that you are superior to him then please by all means, go out and kill us all –"

          "Enough!" Lupin barked. "If either of you thinks this is the best time for confrontations then I am in serious disquiet for your health!"

          Mundungus fell silent and looked at the floor; Moody was eyeing him with a grizzly strip of hair blowing about his face in the wind from the open window. 

          "This is a fight to the death. Any disputes can wait until after."

          Mundungus looked up almost apologetically. "Well, you see, Remus, there might not _be _an after –"

          "Any disputes," he said slowly, "will wait until _after._" The others nodded in agreement, a steely expression on their faces. "We must wait. We are Harry's backup."

***()***

          The Death Eaters were almost all inside the Entrance Hall now, some stumbling over the bodies of their already fallen comrades. Ginny streaked past Ron, head down and wand in her hand. Ron glanced up and did a double take. 

          "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled at the top of his voice, completely forgetting he was mid-fight will a Dementor, his Patronus flickering dangerously.  

          Ginny swerved after shooting a well aimed Bat Bogey Hex at one of the smaller oncoming giants, who were now knocking walls over in their haste to join the fray. The giant Ginny hit went down on it's knees, momentarily stunned by the bats around it's face, a stupid expression on it's face before it began to flail its arms dangerously. Ginny had started a trend; the others started to try the hex.

          "What does it look like I'm doing?" she said angrily.

          "YOU'RE … YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

          "RON!" Ginny yelled. His Patronus had died and the Dementor was swooping down on him. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled. An enormous white horse blasted from her wand and knocked the Dementor back ten feet. Ron ducked, still sweating, having not realised his mistake. 

          "I – I … thanks, sis," he said shakily, unable to think of a good reason as to why she should not be there.

          "Don't mention it," she said and sprinted off in the other direction. As she ran, she caught Harry's eye, who was watching her. He smiled, amidst the chaos, and through everything going on around her, Ginny felt her heart soar, feeling slightly selfish afterwards. 

          Harry, on the other hand, had no time to admire Ginny; he had just spotted Parvati and Padma trying to take on three Death Eaters single handedly. They both knew what spells to send; within minutes, the Death Eaters were failing to block the complex curses Harry had previously taught them, but he had a feeling, a notion, a foreboding that they would not block the next spell. On his way to Malfoy, Harry forced both their black heads down as jets of purple light soared over their heads, fluffing their hair in the process. Parvati and Padma barely had time to thank him; Draco Malfoy was sitting in the doorway of a corridor, cowering. 

**^*^**

          It took Harry a long time to reach the younger Malfoy; he barely had time to aim any spells at the amount that was being sent at him – and he hadn't even _seen _Voldemort for the second time yet. He reached Malfoy, who didn't seem to notice he was there. 

          "Are you just going to sit there all night?" said Harry angrily, throwing himself behind the wall Malfoy was hiding behind as yet another spell came hurtling past his head. 

          Malfoy stared ahead, stared into blankness. He could not hear Harry at all. Harry waved a hand impatiently in front of the blond head. Malfoy's eyes flickered dully. 

          "MALFOY!"

          He looked at Harry. "I – I can't."

          Harry looked angrily around. "What do you mean, _you can't_? You know damn well that you can! Sitting there, feeling sorry for yourself – you're a real Slytherin, you are!"

          Malfoy swallowed, ignoring a resounding clang as a spell hit the ceiling above his head. "I can't because … he's there."

          Harry looked around, annoyed. He did not have time for this. "What? Who's here?"

          "M – my father."

          Harry spotted Lucius Malfoy sending random jets of light at random people. Voldemort was no where to be seen …

          "Go out and fight him!" Harry retorted furiously. "Isn't that what you decided? Isn't that why you're _not _on the other side, wearing a cloak with the Dark Mark in your arm?"

          Draco shook his head. "I can't because … he'll kill me."

          Harry frowned and screwed up his forehand. "Then kill him first!" 

It was as though this concept made too much sense to abuse.

"I can't."

"You can, and you will. You have to!" Harry grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of his neck and threw him out into the fray. 

**^!^!^**

          Neville was out numbered. It was all very well; these special Defence Classes that Harry had set up to teach them almost everything. Harry had been right; it wasn't just memorising a bunch of spells and throwing them pell-mell at the first person. Neville screwed up his round shining face in concentration as he raised his wand. Bellatrix Lestrange, whom Harry had not noticed was there, was smiling cruelly at him.

          "Oh, poor little lost boy, about to go the same way as his parents …"

          "I am NOT!" Neville shouted, his voice strong, his spell shooting out of his wand.

          Bellatrix deflected it with a wave of her wand, almost casually. Neville's wand slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground from the force of the deflection spell. The two Death Eaters closed in behind him, laughing. Bellatrix joined in with them. 

          "Little Longbottom … it's got quite a nice ring to it, don't you think?" she said amusedly. 

          Neville scowled at her pale face with a look that went beyond hatred in his eyes. "You're going to die – " he said slowly, in a voice that was most unlike his own. 

          "Oh, really?" said Bellatrix, still laughing softly. "Do you know how loudly I made your parent scream?" The Death Eaters behind him narrowed their eyes. 

          " – And I'm going to be there," he finished through gritted teeth. 

          "_Crucio!_" Bellatrix said quietly. The spell hit Neville and he went down onto his knees, screaming in pain. It was an unnatural noise, a noise that should not be made by humans. Bellatrix walked slowly around him, circling him, like a bird toying with its inevitable prey. 

          "Going to die, am I?" she said. "And you're going to be there?"

          Neville writhed on the floor.

          "No, baby boy, you're really not."

          Neville closed his eyes; he did not want to see the face of this woman.

          "Now," she said. "Let's play a little game. Say, _mummy and daddy are bonkers._"

          Perhaps if Parvati had seen the two Death Eaters masked by the wall standing behind Neville, she would not have done what she was about to do. Perhaps if she had known they were there, she would have re-thought her actions, but as it was, she did not see them. All she saw was Neville in pain on the floor, and a witch, standing alone, causing it. Parvati took a deep breath and barrelled into Bellatrix, knocking her flying. The curse was lifted instantly and Neville rose shakily to his feet. He couldn't prevent what happened next; one of the Death Eaters hit him with the full Body Bind curse, the other went to Bellatrix's aid and pulled Parvati off of her. 

          The Death Eater held Parvati's arms by her sides, her wand pointing uselessly at the floor, completely vulnerable. Parvati didn't even hear the curse. She didn't even feel it. All she saw was a jet of green light, and then blackness. 

          Bellatrix did this without that slightest indifference, and then turned her wand on Neville. He scrambled to his unsteady feet, glaring at her with equal bravery. As she raised her wand, Neville braced himself … and the door to the dungeons flew open.

          Out of the doorway surged another thirty or so people, Snape in the lead. He charged forwards with a certain amount of aggression on his face, wand held high, and ploughed into the Death Eaters flanking Bellatrix. She was momentarily distracted, and turned away from Neville who took the opportunity to scramble away. 

**_^*^*_**

          It was after Harry had thrown Malfoy forwards that he had spotted her; Bellatrix toying with Neville. Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry them but was forced to hurl himself sideways, mid-run to avoid more jets of light; this particular one was crimson red in colour and left a trail of steam behind it, making Harry immensely glad that his Quidditch reflexes allowed him to move in such a way that others could not. 

          Harry continued to run and saw Parvati charge towards Bellatrix. She had not seen the other Death Eaters … she was running straight into both of them …

          Harry stopped running, skidding to an ungainly halt and jarring his knees. "PARVATI! NO!"

          But it was too late. She had bowled into Bellatrix … Bellatrix directed her wand … he was too late. 

          Harry was not aware of beginning to run once more; all he knew that whatever he was doing was in a very dream like state … his legs felt like jelly and he stopped in front of Bellatrix just in time to watch Parvati Patil's dead body fall dully to the floor. 

          Harry stopped; his mouth hung open, he was not aware of how dangerous it was to be standing still. Parvati's eyes were wide and staring, as though she were still awake and could quite not believe what had happened. Harry knew there would be casualties, people he loved, perhaps even himself … but to see the first person fall, to see the first person die whom he had known for seven years so easily … Harry was stunned. It seemed that others were too; many on his side were stopping in their tracks, distracted by one of their own falling victim to the Death Eaters. He had completely disregarded the welcoming arrival of Fudge, Snape and the other parents from the dungeons who were evening up the odds quickly. 

          Bellatrix sensed Harry's momentary weakness, sent a jet of light straight at him … but it was not Harry who deflected it. It was Ron. He turned quickly.

          "What are you doing?" he hissed. 

          "Saving your life for a change," Ron answered. "Sirius and Parvati were my friends too."

          Harry studied him for as long as time would allow before answering. "OK."

          Simultaneously, they sent their spells at their mutual enemy, side by side, as always. 

*"*"

**AN: **THIRD instalment: complete! Ooh, hotting up then. I should say, I don't think this is going to be half as long as any of my fics. Sorry about Parvati. Hmm, now who do you think I'm gonna kill? Haha. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! Savvy? 


	4. Farcically Heroic

                                                             **_Neither can Live While the Other Survives …_**

**_Chapter Four: Farcically Heroic_**__

**_Summary: _**_Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives … the Prophecy is about to be fulfilled …who will die at the other's hand? Can Harry say everything he wants to say before it's too late?  Harry must vanquish the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord will vanquish him … _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own this plot as no one but JK herself knows how it will end. Oh, there goes an iceberg. _

**_Sunny Chika: _**Ye! Savvy! Here it is! Glad you like it. Lol.

**_Marauder3Moony: _**Oh, but that would take all the fun away from it! Lol, only joking. I think there needs to be an element of violence in the story to show how brutal and violent life can be; I think JK is luring everyone into thinking it will all end happily … conspiracy? Hmm. 

**_Sakura Sayoran_: **I'm sorry I killed Parvati; these things happen!

**_Anne Phoenix: _**Whoa, your review surprised me somewhat, but not in a bad way. I think. I was worried that I was moving too slow. Obviously not! I'll try and slow it down a bit, I'm not really in any hurry; I'm trying to write exactly what I think will happen in the final chapter, so I can't change much to suit people, but I will slow it down a bit if you want. Thanks for the review, constructive criticism is so often abused, but your review made sense. 

**_Mystikalolo: _**Losing my touch? Now I'm insulted! Only joking. You want Cliffies? Oh, girl, I'll give you Cliffies. Hermione is featured more in this one; she was being independent in the last chapter, as I think Ron is depicted as a little less able to think quickly, but make of it what you will. Don't worry, fourth instalment here!

**_HoshiHikari4ever: _**Hmm, I'm open to requests … but I wasn't going to do that! I can't kill everyone! Not if I didn't want to be killed by everyone else! Lol, does that even make sense?

**_Templa Otmena: _**Yo Lou, er yeah, I have seen Once Upon a Time in Mexico … ahem. Three times. Ahem. Never mind about that. Despite gouging out Johnny's eyes, he still managed to look fine. Anyway, back to Harry. Here you are!

**_Jenzi: _**Hey babe, that's OK, you're always using my account. Like I didn't know. Lol, thanks for the review. 

**_Lady Rebecca: _**Oh no, no tears yet! Save them until later! Lol. 

**_AN: _**Hi all, I finished The Good New Days! *Sobs pathetically*. Anyway, this is now my new obsession, so updates will come a little quicker hopefully … that is if my goddamn psychology teacher gives me a break. Anyway … hmm. Now whom shall I kill? Only kidding. I already know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "Ah, now this wasn't supposed to happen, you know," said Bellatrix, her voice quaking with excitement and suppressed humour. "_You're _supposed to be left well alone."

          Harry stared at her, saying nothing. She had just murdered one of his friends … another one …

          "You are to be left to the Dark Lord …"

          "You mean what's-his-name? Er, Voldemort, is it?" said Ron. 

Bellatrix hissed as though she had been burned. 

Harry was amazed; Ron had never before said or heard his name without wincing or uttering some exclamation. But now he spoke it, as though it were something he had been saying since the age of two. 

          "It's very rude to interrupt somebody's conversation, you know," she said in a singsong voice. "Ah, but _you're _a different story. I can play with you."

          Harry balled his fists. "You play with him, you play with me. Your old mate won't be too happy about that, will he?"

          Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, still a trace of a smirk on her pale and pointed face. "Oh, little Potter. It's a shame you grew up so fast, we could have played some fun little games … now you're all big and … well, farcically heroic. " 

She was twiddling her wand between her fingers, as though longing to smash open both their skulls with it. 

          "Why don't you crawl back down that slimy hole you came from?" said Ron through gritted teeth. 

Harry disagreed privately; he wanted to end this now. 

          "I'm afraid I can't do that, little red-head. I am the most favourable Death Eater, I am the most powerful next to the Darkness himself, I have powers that you can only hope to dream of, I could blast you into Hell where you stand. I can –"

          " – Yes, but can you spin a plate on the tip of your wand?" came a voice behind her. 

          Bellatrix spun on the spot, her face bloodless, and came face to face with Hermione. "Because that is something only the nastiest witches can master." She had a cut on her cheek and fairly visible bruising under her left eye, but she was standing with such stature, such power, that Harry actually saw Bellatrix tense, and take a step backwards. 

          "The comic girlfriend arrives," she breathed, sounding a little taken aback. She turned back to Harry and Ron. "So … all here, are we? All ready to avenge my dear cousin? Merlin, Black wasn't that much of a –"

          "You do _not _get to say his name," said Harry, his voice shaking. 

          "Ooh, touchy."

          "I think you're a little outnumbered, Lestrange," said Ron evenly. 

Bellatrix uttered a little laugh. "Outnumbered? Ha! Do you really think that I couldn't kill each one of you where you stand before you drew breath?"

The Trio exchanged deliberately confused looks. "Well, yeah."

Bellatrix raised her wand … and Harry, Ron and Hermione bellowed their spells. 

"MAXUMUM STUPEFY!" Harry and Ron yelled simultaneously, whilst Hermione's perfectly aimed Reducto Curse had hit Bellatrix squarely in the face. She produced an expression of pure shock, similar to the one Sirius wore before she had murdered him, and fell with a sudden thud onto the wooden floor. The spells had jurisdictionally done their damage; their coupled effect had provided an incredibly strong force. Her eyes were wide and staring, her pale face contorted in fear and horribly mangled from where Hermione's curse had hit her there. She was dead. 

          "Come on," said Hermione briskly, deliberately not looking at Bellatrix at their feet.  "We can't stand still for long!"

**_*()*_**

          And then Harry saw them; not two or three, but at least twelve giants surged into the Entrance Hall, one after the other, through the walls. Even if he had been blind, he would have known they were there. The sound of the walls cracking and bricks flying everywhere was enough to deafen. Harry watched, with some horror, as they were all inside, the other Death Eaters performing charms to seal the walls up again, the Giants knowing no more magic than they did Scrabble. 

They were massive; the largest ones around twenty-five feet high, and had a greenish brown mouldy skin colour, thick enough to insulate an elephant. Their feet were as large as dinner plates, their yellow teeth like broken bricks and they stared down at the chaos underneath them with a feral glint in their squinty black eyes. Harry thought that Hagrid, whom was battling with a troll only a few feet away from him, looked positively small next to them. Both Ron and Harry were watching with horror as twice a giant tried to knock Ginny off her feet, who was sprinting in the opposite direction. She was forced to roll on both occasions, and narrowly avoided huge fists. 

          "Oh – my goodness," breathed Hermione next to him. Neville was clambering up from the floor, his face white as he avoided stepping on the motionless Bellatrix just behind them.

          "We're done for!" yelped Neville. 

          Ron looked as though he deeply agreed with this view but appeared too sick to speak. Harry shook his head. 

          "No. They are."

**_*()*_**

          At first, it did not seem that way. The giants began to first swing their arms around, hitting as many Death Eaters in the beginning as they were the others, but eventually they seemed to get the hang of it; Death Eaters soon performed Unsmashable Bubbles around themselves to prevent them from being squashed, whereas this type of Dark Shield did not come so naturally to Dumbledore's army. The others were not so lucky. 

Harry watched, breathing very fast, as Professor Snape was knocked off his feet and sailed fifty feet into the air before coming back down again and landing with a sickening crack under the marble staircase, unmoving. 

Hermione screamed. 

          He was not the only one; soon, numerous bodies were being flung through the air, the bodies of very small people, which Harry had a terrifying feeling were children. More often than not, he was right. More screams mirroring Hermione punctured the atmosphere, terrified yells of pain, fearing death.

          Harry whirled around for Dumbledore, so he could tell him that their side was becoming dangerously low, so that Dumbledore could tell him what to do, but Dumbledore was battling with almost more than he could handle; three trolls had seemed to have decided that he was their target. Hoping, praying that Dumbledore would be all right, Harry knew there was only one thing for it … he would have to do something himself … 

          _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

**_*()*_**

          Mundungeous and Mad Eye Moody seemed to have reached an understanding that now was no time to keep arguing with each other, but both were standing more stiffly than everyone else, this was funny considering that everyone else was also feeling the most tense as they had ever done in their life. 

Lupin sighed slightly, exhaling shakily, trying to calm himself. He could hear the crashes, he could hear the screams, he knew that people he knew and cared for were dying … and suddenly he experienced an odd feeling … it was as though adrenalin was rushing to his head, he knew something was about to happen.

"Stand back from the door," he said quietly. Everyone looked at him strangely. 

"Remus, what –"

"Stand back now!"

And as he said it, a blinding silver shining stag burst through the door, and cantered the full length of the room. It pawed the ground nervously, and then galloped back out into the corridor before it vanished. 

Lupin looked quickly around, his face grey. "That's Harry's signal! Let's go!" 

And then burst out, one after the other, to the aid of their friends. 

**_*()*_**

          With one final strike of his wand involving a spell that he had not had to use for over fifty years, Dumbledore straightened up, straight and proud as he watched the last troll fall to the ground. He glanced around him, feeling slightly sick. Children were littered all over the floor, some unconscious, some with bad injuries, some unmistakably dead. Some of these students he knew personally … Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Hufflepuff and Hannah Abbot were all stone cold, unconscious … there was hope for them yet, but for some, there was none. Never to move again was Parvati Patil … Susan Bones … and was that Fred Weasley? Dumbledore couldn't tell from the way he was laying, but his eyes filled with tears and a knot tightened in his stomach, like a fist, anger at how cruel and unnecessary all this was. 

          "You see, Dumbledore?" came a voice to his left. It was one of the Death Eaters, Dolohov, under protection from his Unsmashable Bubble, but perfectly audible. "No matter how hard you try to prevent it, we will always win."

          Dumbledore did not look at the Death Eater. "Once again, as before, you labour under the delusion that good people are simply too good to fight back. What you see now, is evidence that your theory is void."

          Dolohov laughed harshly. "What I see, Dumbledore, are dead bodies! Of children! The Dark Lord is unmerciful, true, but it is you who is killing innocent people!" He laughed again.

          "They would rather fight and die then stay alive and lose. That, Antonin, is what distinguishes us so greatly from you."

          Dumbledore raised his wand. Dolohov began to laugh again.

          "Oh, come now, Dumbledore, are you blind in your old age? Do you see this Charm here? Well, it –"

          Dumbledore made no effort to lower his wand, but instead shot an orange and purple jet of light at the Bubble, which smashed instantly, taking Dolohov with it. As he did this, the sound of thundering feet was audible from above, and as he looked up, he saw the entire Order of the Phoenix coming to their rescue. In spite of all that was going on around him, Dumbledore smiled with pride. 

**_*()*_**

          Harry felt like the lead that had settled in his stomach lessened slightly as he saw the Order charge to their rescue. Lupin was in the lead, followed closely by Mad Eye and Tonks, with Kingsley and Mundungeous Fletcher in line behind the elder Weasleys and many others. They began doing what the others couldn't or didn't have time to. Spells were used against the Giants who, eventually, pulled back slightly.  

          "MAXIMUM REDUCTO!"

A simple Reducto spell would not have penetrated the Giant's skin, so it was necessary to back it up with sufficient power. Soon, the others got the idea and followed the Order's lead. Lupin, after sending a well-aimed skin-cursing hex at a particularly large Giant, flew to Dumbledore's side.

          "Everything OK?" he said breathlessly. 

          Dumbledore looked grave. "We have lost many, Remus," he said. 

          Lupin looked around, and saw with his own eyes many of the dead that papered the marble floor, like puppets with their strings cut. Lupin shook his head. "We knew this would happen, Albus. We knew there would be casualties."

          Dumbledore had a look in his eyes that told Remus that this was clearly not the point.  

          "Where's Voldemort?" he asked quickly. "Where's Harry?" he added, looking around as though he imagined to see the two of them duelling as he said this. 

          "I believe it is as we expected," said Dumbledore, ducking another red coloured curse. "He will not come back until he is certain he will get what he wants."

          "He can't even fight his own battles," said Lupin bitterly. 

          "Oh no," said Dumbledore. "Quite the contrary. It is a tactic of his. He will come when he sees fit and kill whomever is left, then take complete power, and what he wants."

          Lupin frowned. "Harry?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

**_*()*_**

          Draco Malfoy stood, reluctantly in front of his father, who, as it seemed, had only just caught sight of him.

          "So this is where you've been hiding your worthless skin, is it?" he said disdainfully through his black mask. "Hiding out in the Muggle loving fool's castle?" 

          Something seemed to stir in Draco's body, something he had not felt since deciding which side he would be fighting on. It was a sense of what was right, and a sense that he would not back down. Not this time. How dare Lucius try and intimidate him when it was him who was wearing the cloak and an ugly scar on his arm?

          "I'm not hiding," he said.

          Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Well you should have been, boy," he said. "You should never have crawled out of that hole you retreated to when you had a sudden conscience attack."

          "It wasn't a conscience attack, father. It was something else. It was common sense."

          Malfoy spat onto the ground. "That's what I think of your common sense."

          Draco stirred slightly. His father had always scared him, but now, standing there, he saw him for what he really was. Pathetic.

          "Now. Am I really going to have to kill you?" Malfoy uttered. 

          Draco lifted an eyebrow. "You would kill your own son?" he asked quietly. 

          Malfoy guffawed. "Ha! You are no son of mine! Your mother and I disowned you the moment you spat on us."

"Don't bring her into this!" Draco shouted. "You twisted her mind, you took away who she was!"

"After everything we've done for you, after everything we ever said, you had the nerve to –"

          "You didn't ask me to murder innocent people, you told me! You were going to make me do something that I didn't want to do. I didn't want to join forced with a sadistic wizard who burns his mark into people's arms! I didn't want to wear a cloak to hide my face because I was ashamed about what I was doing. Because that's what this is all about, isn't it? You're ashamed!"

          Malfoy wore an expression of pure hatred. Slowly he lifted his wand.

          "_AVADA KEDAV –_"

          But Draco was too quick for him. "_STUPEFY!_"

          Lucius Malfoy was blasted off his feet and fell to the ground with a thud, his mask sliding off his face. Draco stared down at the broken form of his father, shaking. He had done it, he had stood up to him, and he had won. He was almost sick with pride for himself, for his mother … the first thing he would do when this was over, _if _this were over, he would go back home and look after his mother. Gone where the days when they were ruled by him. Draco thought that nothing could ruin this feeling, but something did. Something brought him completely out of his reverie. 

          Voldemort was back.

**AN: **Well there we go. Fourth instalment complete. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE review!!!!!!


	5. The Man In Front

                                                             **_Neither can Live While the Other Survives …_**

**_Chapter Four: The Man in Front_**__

**_Summary: _**_Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives … the Prophecy is about to be fulfilled …who will die at the other's hand? Can Harry say everything he wants to say before it's too late?  Harry must vanquish the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord will vanquish him … _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own this plot as no one but JK herself knows how it will end. Oh, there goes a carrot embedded inside the ever-approaching iceberg. _

**_HoshiHikari4ever: _**Well, I think that based on all of the descriptions of what Draco's father is like in the books, we are lead to believe that Draco is not just naturally a nasty piece of work. As they are all older in this fic, I wanted to show that with age comes maturity and that perhaps Draco could eventually stand up for what's right.

**_SunnyChika:_** Who will die? Argh, you know I can't tell you that!

**_Marauder3Moony:_** Haha, would it upset you if Voldie did kill Potty? *Winks evilly* don't incense me . . . 

**_He mele no lilo: _**Well, your only wish has come true! (Weird wish, I'd personally wish that Sirius was alive again and that Johnny Depp was mine to make my bidding done,) but your call.

**_LauraLou: _**Sorry if the plan wasn't clear; the Order was meant to be the last back up; full of well and capable people who can fight and help to finish it all. If Dumbledore had gone in with all of them straight away, the element of surprise has gone! Plus, it was up to Harry when to call them, as Dumbledore wanted to give him a chance to show that it was really his fight. ****

**_PhoenixPadfoot89: _**Hmm, I hummed and hared about who should kill Bellatrix; true, Neville has a good cause for revenge due to his parents, but as I have an immensely soft and squidgy spot for Sirius, and Harry is the one who must make the hard choices in the battle, I thought it would be fitting if the Trio all avenged our lovely prisoner. 

**_Mystikalolo: _**Yes, Ronald did say the name, lol; I thought you'd like that bit. I thought, (I don't know why as it is never really hinted at in the book) for some reason that Narcissa would have had a shred of decency be as it she was related to Sirius. Ain't no cliffie? Good lord girl, Voldie is back! How can I please these people … lol. 

**_luthien baggins: _**Thanks for the review, I do have a plot in mind! Lol, keep reading. 

**_Templa Otmena: _**Hey Lou, aha, you didn't pick up on my subtlety! I said, "And was that Fred Weasley? It was hard to tell …" so it leaves it open. Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn't … oooh the power. Lol. I didn't get the review for GND, but no doubt it'll turn up sooner or later. Bloody site. *Strokes screen*. I've said Lupin's face is grey in a number of my fics … hmm, guess I should find a different colour. Keep reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Harry blinked. His mouth went dry and as he tried to swallow, bile became caught in his throat. He had been so prepared for this moment, so prepared to see the man that he had to kill in order to survive appear in front of him, so ready for it to actually happen, that he had almost forgotten about it. He had been fighting every body's fight, helping the good side defeat the bad, in which everyone as well as him was involved … until now. This was his fight, he knew it, and judging by people's behaviour, they knew it too. Dumbledore stopped what he was doing and lowered his wand, Harry's fighters blinked, their expressions terrified, the Death Eaters had stopped attacking, even Ron and Hermione backed away from Harry, looking wary. It was as though the world had come to a halt. 

          Voldemort smiled slightly, and waved to the awed crowd with the air of a man walking onto the stage in the wrong scene. 

          Dumbledore raised his chin slightly, but did not move. Harry chanced a quick glance at him, who was now staring resolutely in his direction, a fire in his blue eyes that said Harry was going to win. 

          Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters, all whom seemed to be watching him for instructions. "You will do nothing, as before," said Voldemort. 

          "Yeah, because that worked out last time, didn't it?" said Harry scathingly. Amazingly, he found that he was not afraid.

          "Past is as past does, Potter. We shall rectify the mistake tonight."

          Harry balled his fists around his wand, not looking at Ron and Hermione. They had never actually seen Harry fight his true enemy. 

          "We shall see how the events unfold themselves this time, gentlemen," said Voldemort. "Ah, no, I almost forgot, ladies, also Bellatrix …"

          He glanced around, seeing no tall and heavy lidded woman standing by his side. "Bellatrix … where is Bella?" he hissed at a Death Eater.

          "S – she is dead, my Lord."

          Voldemort sighed lazily. "Oh, my, they have done the job properly. Very well, where is Lucius?"

          " D … d-dead, my Lord."

          If possible, Voldemort's face whitened even more so, the skin tighter around his eye sockets. He pursed his lips and turned his head to Dumbledore.

          "Very good … very good indeed …"

          Dumbledore chuckled. "I am not worthy of such praise, Tom, you should give your thanks to the man in front of you."

          Voldemort laughed sharply, almost bark-like. It had no trace of the high cold evil laugh that Harry had heard so many times in his dreams. If anything, it reminded Harry strongly of his Godfather. At the thought of Sirius, emotion and a power so strong flowed through his veins that he knew that he was going to win this fight. 

          "The man in front of me?" said Voldemort incredulously. "Do you not mean, _the boy, _Dumbledore?"

          Dumbledore's face hardened, but it was Ginny who spoke. "You heard what he said."

          She was standing atop of what appeared to be the smouldering wreckage of a troll. There were cuts and bruises on her bright face, but her eyes were still sparkling emerald green, her hair, flattened to her head, was still a vivid red. Voldemort turned his skull-like head towards her. 

          "Who is this charming young lady, Harry?" Voldemort said, an air of amusement in his voice. "Are you not going to introduce us?"

          "Don't answer, Harry," came a strong voice from behind him. It was Mr Weasley. He also looked worse for wear, but was glaring at Voldemort, his hands shaking. It was clear that this was the first time that he had noticed that Ginny was there, fighting, when they had forbidden her to take part in the battle. "He's trying to manipulate you."

          "Don't be so naïve, Weasley, I know who you are and I know who your children are."

          Mrs Weasley blanched from behind her husband.  

          "Is it love, Harry?" said Voldemort quietly, and quite seriously. "Is it really?"

          Harry said nothing, but anger was fast replacing fear, an anger of the murders Voldemort had committed, of people he loved, the way he spread discord and terror without raising a finger, the way he was taunting Ginny. 

          Suddenly, Voldemort shot a jet of purple light in Ginny's direction, but Ron got there first. He knocked Ginny off her feet, sending her sprawling amongst a pile of rubble from the walls, and took the full blast of the spell. With a crash, he lay motionless on the floor, unmoving. Hermione screamed. 

          _"RON!"_

          Harry moved forwards very quickly, but Voldemort shot another jet of light at his feet, causing a small crater to emerge. It smoked inches from his trainers. 

          "Don't show your weakness, Potter," said Voldemort softly. 

          Hermione gritted her teeth and rushed at Ron. Voldemort was ready, he shot another jet of light, yellow this time, not intending to kill, but Hermione was quicker. Before Voldemort had even raised his wand, she sent a powerful protective shield around herself and Ron, so the spell bounced off it with a resounding clang. 

          Voldemort began to laugh. "Resourcefulness! Fantastic, girl!"

          Harry's anger was escalating. Voldemort was playing with them. He raised his wand ever so slightly. 

          "This ends now," he said.

          Voldemort smiled cruelly and nodded. "Yes, I believe it will."

*** * * **

Lupin expelled a breath that he had been holding. He slammed the Death Eater's head into the wall, which he had previously held in a headlock surprisingly quietly. It fell silent and still, and Lupin stared at the scene in front of him. It was happening now … Harry was facing Voldemort for the last time … 

          "What's Dumbledore going to do?" hissed Mrs Weasley in his ear. "What about Ron and Hermione, and Ginny?"

          "Nothing," said Lupin less than calmly. 

          "_Nothing?_ He's just going to leave them there? Leave Harry to deal with this on his own?"

          "Molly, you need to trust Dumbledore. And Harry. They know the Prophecy."

          Mrs Weasley looked sideways at Lupin. "He has to die, doesn't he?" she said in a shaky voice. "That's what it'll have said, I know it."

          "No, you don't know it. Trust him."

*** * ***

          Harry raised his wand. 

          "_Expelliarmus_!" he yelled. 

          Voldemort deflected the spell almost lazily with a flick of his wand. He began pacing towards Harry, who sent another jet of light at Voldemort, backing up as he did. People around them scattered, even the Death Eaters. Voldemort deflected it again, sending it sideways. It hit someone who stifled a muffled yelp of pain before keeling over sideways. Harry knew that he was delaying what he knew he had to do … he had to kill him, or Voldemort would kill him … it was kill or be killed … and yet, now, when his life was in danger, he was delaying it. 

          Harry's heart began to quicken; this wasn't going to work so easily … had he really thought that this was going to be easy? _No …_

          Harry began moving backwards quicker, Voldemort began to smile. It was as though he knew exactly what he was doing. The Death Eaters all wore satisfied smirks. Harry sent a third jinx flying at his enemy, shouting _"Impedimenta!"_ as he went. 

          Finally, Voldemort retaliated. "_Crucio!"_

          This was what Harry had been waiting for him to do … _Priori Incantatem_ … 

          The wands connected in a golden jet of light … the colours from both wands had combined … sparks flew from both and Harry felt once again that familiar vibrating sensation shaking his arm … he held it with both hands. More light began to erupt, ricocheting off the walls, bouncing back to create a dome again … Harry's arm was already beginning to shake. The faces around watching them were white, others expressionless. 

          Harry chanced a glance at Voldemort, expecting to see his white face constricted in fear, as it had been before, but much to Harry's terror, Voldemort was watching him carefully, no trace of strain on his face, as was on Harry's. He was holding his wand in one hand, almost smiling. 

          "Oh dear," he said, his voice ringing loud and clear. "What ever shall we do, now that both our wands share the same core?"

          Harry distantly heard intakes of breath around him; he supposed this was due to the fact that not many people knew that his wand and Voldemort's were brothers. Suddenly Harry knew that Voldemort must have foreseen this, it had happened before anyhow … how could he have been so stupid? _Of course_ Voldemort would have seen this coming … he was playing with him … 

          "What on earth am I going to do, Harry? Any ideas? Dumbledore?"

          But Dumbledore had gone … he was not where he had been minutes before … but this was OK … it was part of the plan … Voldemort having the upper hand, however, was not part of the plan. Voldemort almost seemed beside himself with glee … Harry thought that his wand might splinter any second … 

          "You see, Harry? They will all leave you eventually … they will all forsake you, as you knew they would in the end … as I told you …"

          A few hundred yards away, Mrs Weasley turned quickly to Lupin who seemed to be having trouble restraining himself. 

          "Remus … we mustn't do anything … Harry told us not to … we have to trust him, you said so yourself!" 

          Lupin shook his head. "Sirius would just stand here – Harry's in trouble, he'd be there next to him –"

          " – Sirius is dead, Remus."

          Lupin looked sideways at her. "I know. But I don't know how much longer I can just stand and watch this happen."

          "And where on earth has Dumbledore gone?" she added, still anxiously trying not to tear her eyes away from the scene. Voldemort had begun moving towards Harry again …

          "He's gone to get what we need … you know why … you're right, Molly. We have to trust them both."

          Mrs Weasley gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. _"Hold on, Harry,"_ she whispered. 

*****

          Voldemort was too close now, Harry knew it … he did not know what would happen if he broke the connection, he only knew that it would leave him a lot more vulnerable than before … but Voldemort was not having any trouble holding it …it was easy … he couldn't go on like this. 

          Voldemort was close enough now to speak so that only Harry could hear him.  

          "What can a man do, when he knows he is beaten, Harry?" he said softly. Harry's arm was aching more than anything, his scar was searing dully, sweat was breaking out on his head … Voldemort's face was too close. 

          "You cheat, Harry."

          From inside the sleeve of his long black and rippling robes, Voldemort unsheathed another wand, like a sword. It was long and black, sharper than the other one. 

          "Now, this wand is not phoenix feather, oh no. Did you really think you could beat me with that trick?"

          Harry's eyes blazed … his hand was going to fall off … surely something was about to break … 

          "The previous incantation didn't work, I know … but I think this one will."

          With a massive wrench taking up all of the strength he had left, Harry pulled his wand out of the connection … but in so doing, he lost sight of his opponent for a second too long …

          "_Crucio!_"

          True to his word, the curse worked. 

**AN: **Hehe, sorry people … I'm hoping I can resolve this in the next instalment! NOW REVIEW!!!!

Rosie x


	6. Inside My Head

                                                             **_Neither can Live While the Other Survives …_**

**_Chapter Five: Inside My Head_**__

**_Summary: _**_Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives … the Prophecy is about to be fulfilled …who will die at the other's hand? Can Harry say everything he wants to say before it's too late?  Harry must vanquish the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord will vanquish him … _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own this plot as no one but JK herself knows how it will end. Oh, there goes an odd coloured carrot embedded inside the ever-approaching iceberg. And a monkey._

**_Kikiushi:_** I hope you manage to live with the stress! Lol, here's a little pick me up. Haha. 

**_Mystikalolo_**: Muhahaha, I am glad you now realise that the Cliffies are now back in action. Love for our beloved hero? Good Lord girl what do you take me for …? Ahem. Yes. Yes there shall be. 

**_SillyGillie:_** Haha, oh but I can leave it there. That's a privilege of being an author. Ha. Sorry if you're frustrated. Here you go!

**_SunnyChika:_** Don't worry; I changed my mind, so a few more chapters yet. 

 **_Templa Otmena:_** Still haven't got your review for the Good New Days! L But no worries. Not your fault honey! Glad you liked my Harry taunting; I love writing evil Voldie. Anyhow. Good luck with the coursework!

**_Sakura Sayoran:_** You don't have to wait any longer! Lol, (keep taking the pills.)

**_ Marauder3Moony:_** Well, to leave it there, I simply stop typing! Lol. But I have resumed now.

**A/N: **OK I lied. There will be more than one more chapter. I just came up with an ingenious idea. (If I do say so myself.) Sorry this chapter took a while, but a close friend of mine just passed away and I'm swamped with school stuff that I don't really need. Writing is an escape. So here you are. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

           Hermione, who was still crouching next to Ron in their protective Bubble, screamed. Mrs Weasley gasped and Mad Eye Moody swore under his breath. The force of the spell drove Harry to his knees, as he tried to stop himself crying out, hitting the floor. The Death Eaters were chuckling softly. Lupin balled his fists and tried to breath deeply, but it was no use. Harry was being tortured, Death Eaters were laughing and they, the Order, the last stand against the Dark Side, were standing doing nothing, waiting for Dumbledore to come back. Lupin knew one thing for sure; this was not going to happen any longer. 

          The Death Eater to his left, who was laughing louder than the rest, could have been distinguished as Rookwood. Lupin raised his arm and elbowed him in the face, hard. Lupin felt the cartilage crush under his arm as Rookwood went down hard, crying out and holding his nose as it spurted blood.  Everyone turned to watch, no one spoke or moved, even Voldemort turned his head. 

          A cruel smile broke out over his lips, as he said, "Kill him."

          No sooner had he uttered these words, the battle continued as though it had never stopped. Two or three people sprang in front of Lupin to deflect the spells from numerous Death Eaters, Hermione smashed the charm as her and Ron hurled themselves into the fray once more, and Ginny sprang like a cat onto the shoulders of another Death Eater, clawing at his eyes as he tried to hex her parents.

          It was the moment Harry had been waiting for; with immense effort, remembering everything that Dumbledore had taught him, he concentrated his mind on throwing off the torturous curse, and only that, through hazy stabs of pain, hot and agonizing. _Release, release,_ he thought furiously, though keeping his brain as clear as he could make it. _Stop now … stop …_ Suddenly, Voldemort dropped his wand as though burned by it, and as he stared down, it was coloured not black, but had turned a hissing shade of red, like a red hot poker. Harry got shakily to his feet, feeling for his wand on the floor before rising.      

          "Mind games now, is it, Harry?" he said jauntily. "Another little trait from your good friend Dumbledore? Well done, very good … but where is he now, then?"

          Harry found his wand, curled his fingers around it. 

          "Where is the man who saved you last time we met? Where is your father, who died fighting to give you a chance? Where is your mother who died saving you?"

          Harry said nothing, but his mind was listing all the possible curses he could use to keep Voldemort down before he had to do what he knew was coming eventually … if only Dumbledore would hurry up …

          "Or maybe I should ask … where is your dear Godfather? Where is Mr Sirius Black?"

          Harry's hands shook. 

          "Perhaps he is standing behind that veil you so wanted to look at … or perhaps he is looking down on you in despair now, realising that your end has come, like so many of your friends around you now? Or maybe he's rotting somewhere in the –"

          _"EXPELLIARMUS!" _Harry yelled, and as he said it, the wand Voldemort had stowed in his pocket, the other wand which was Harry's wand's brother, the feather which cam from Fawkes, soar away and smash into the opposite wall many metres away. Voldemort was now unarmed. 

          He chuckled. "Aha! The good old Disarming charm. Worked a treat that night in the graveyard, didn't it?" Voldemort bent down to his searing wand on the floor, and gripped it in his right fingers. Harry distinctly heard the flesh hiss and become scalded by the wand.

          "You should know by now, Potter, that pain means nothing to me. I am the most powerful wizard in the world. I will overcome all on this planet, including you –"

          "Perhaps you should change your name, you know," said Harry. "You know, to something like, The Taunter. It suits you, 'cos Voldemort's just a bit too big really, the kind of name you'd get on Star Wars, (he laughed softly, trying to ignore the shouts around him) sorry, that's a Muggle show. You're part Muggle, aren't you?"

          Voldemort was not smiling. "You jest again, Potter. I wonder if you shall still be jesting when I murder your girl in front of your eyes?" he said, and turned to Ginny.

          Ginny turned, upon hearing her name, and was instantly knocked hard in the chest from a giant. 

Harry tensed suddenly, and raised his wand. "You will _not _touch her," he said defiantly. "Or anyone else. I'm the one you want. Why don't you stop wasting my time and just try to kill me like a good evil wizard?"

          "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Harry knew there was no blocking this curse, now that Voldemort was using a different wand, so he flung himself sideways behind the wreckage of a smouldering cave troll, of which the spell hit, fragmenting loudly so everyone within a few metres radius was showered with troll body parts. Some did not notice, however, the enraging fight was too fierce. 

          Voldemort laughed, high and cold. "I thought you wanted to end this now, Harry?" he said. "You played this little game last time we fought, do you remember?"

          Harry said nothing, but stood up very quickly, shouting, "_AMPIPAIN!"_

          Voldemort, who had not been expecting this, had no time to block it. He was too absorbed in his own supreme knowledge of power, or winning, that he was unprepared for it. He doubled over, not quite driven to his knees, but was in obvious pain. Harry did not wait for him to He doubled over, not quite driven to his knees, but was in obvious pain. Harry did not wait for him to throw off the curse, but instead struck again. 

          "_DESUNDGEO!"_ Purple light issued from his wand, and struck Voldemort across the face, where an angry white mark was left, like a welt, scorching into his skin. As Harry advanced, fully prepared to cause some more damage until the time came when Dumbledore returned, Voldemort straightened up suddenly, green angry sparks issuing from his wand that knocked Harry back a few metres to his knees. They straightened up simultaneously and stared at each other. 

          "Well, well, well. A little more skill now, perhaps, Harry?"

          Harry smirked. "Modesty is one of my traits."

          "A shame it was never one of your fathers." This was a sudden taunt about Harry's father and it caught him off guard. He had been prepared for something like this to occur, however, and managed to compose himself by balling his fists. 

          "Yes, you might not believe it, but as that abominable traitor Snape may have told you, whom by the way is lying dead over there, your father was rather an egotistical adolescent."

          "You can't hurt me with that," said Harry. "I know my father well enough to form my own opinions, thanks."

          "Suit yourself," he said … and shot a jet of multi coloured light at Harry. 

          Harry was hit so hard and so fast, he did not know what at first it was that had struck him. In many of the spells that he had previously fought, there was some substance about them; either pain, or not, or relief … but this one was simply numbing. He couldn't move. He tried to move his legs but they wouldn't respond to what his brain was telling them to do. His arms, also, felt unnaturally heavy. A voice in his head was screaming at him; _Move! MOVE! _But he couldn't. He was completely defenceless. The worst thing was that nobody had noticed; the fight was becoming more and more ferocious as he chanced glances at the crowd around him. More bodies littered the floor, Death Eaters and children alike. 

          Harry was beginning to notice something else now, inside his head … there was not only one voice there, not only his own …

          _Move! Just get up with your legs and move, you moron, he's going to –_

– **_Tell me … tell me the Prophecy, Harry … _**

_Oh, crap._

**_If you do not tell me, you know what will happen … you know what I shall do if you don't …_**

_I'm not bothered about dying … you should know that by now …_

**_You know that's not the only thing I can do … think about your friends, Harry …_**

_You can't work this curse on me anymore._

          Harry blinked and looked up. Voldemort was standing perfectly still, as though in a trance, meditating. Harry tried once again to move himself, to wrench himself free of this curse that he knew he really did not like, but once again, as before, he found himself physically restricted. He found himself being dragged back, against his will, into a subconscious state.

          **_The Prophecy, Harry … I need to know …_**

****_No._

          Even subconsciously, his voice was strong.

_          **This is not the Imperious Curse … in case you were wondering. You should have noticed, as there is no feeling of relief, no?**_

****_No._

_          **You cannot win against me. Just give me the Prophecy and I may spare your life.**_

The effort to fight was becoming more and more hard to do …

****_You … you really think you can tempt me with that stuff?_

_          **The promise of life? No, Harry, no … the promise of your friend's lives perhaps …**_

****_They'll fight t – they will …_

_          **Join me … give me the Prophecy and join me …**_

****_Like you won't kill me the moment I tell you … _

_          **Perhaps I shall … perhaps I shan't … life is full of surprises. **_

****_It wouldn't make any difference … why does it matter?_

_          **It matters to me, Harry … now give me the Prophecy …**_

****_No._

_          **Give me … the Prophecy NOW!**_

_          NO!_

          With an immense effort, Harry pushed himself up with all his might, and felt a huge weight lift off him, as though an invisible hand had been holding him down. As he straightened up, he could see Voldemort doing the same, his face actually shining with sweat. Harry clutched his wand, still in his hand … still waiting … and as he thought it, there was a flash of light, firelight, and Fawkes appeared out of mid-air, closely followed by the one person Harry had been waiting for … _Dumbledore. _

          And more importantly, he now had what Harry needed … what he needed to win … 

**AN: **Not so much of a cliffie, I know, but what the hell. I can't stand too much suspense you know! Not long now … 

Rosie x


	7. Neither Can Live

                                                             **_Neither can Live While the Other Survives …_**

**_Chapter Seven: _**__

**_Summary: _**_Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives … the Prophecy is about to be fulfilled …who will die at the other's hand? Can Harry say everything he wants to say before it's too late?  Harry must vanquish the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord will vanquish him … _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own this plot as no one but JK herself knows how it will end. Oh, there goes an odd coloured carrot embedded inside the ever-approaching iceberg. And a monkey. Oh I forgot about the floral patterns it possesses. _

**_SillieGillie: _**It's too cool? Lol, is that even possible? 

**_Lil ole me 97: _**Be patient my friend, all will be revealed. 

**_Sakura Sayoran: _**Lol, I do thank you for recommending my story. Just make sure you keep reviewing! Lol. 

**_Mystikalolo: _**Hmm, *offers a bottle of Hair Regeneration Fluid as Mystikalolo obviously has the sorry syndrome. Begs her to stop as the Fluid only works in special cases*. 

**_Marauder 3 Moony: _**You're a little sick you know? Lol. Never mind, sick is good. Hmm, perhaps Voldie will not win, but that doesn't necessarily mean Harry will survive … *laughs evilly then realises how silly she looks so subsides hastily*. 

**_Anne Phoenix: _**Invincible Harry? By no means!

**_Templa Otmena: _***Pouts as has not yet received GND review … L* only joking. Don't worry. Just review this one!

**_Sunny Chika: _**Wo, experiencing a little bit of schizophrenia there are we? Lol, what a scenario you have! It wasn't in my mind … but it has given me some warped ideas! BTW, I don't think JK's whole writing style would have Harry or Voldie trip the other up and end in a freak mortal peril accident. Lol, it's cool though.

**_Phoenix Padfoot: _**Sorry, it has to end somewhere!

**A/N: **OK, I know this is indecisive, but I reckon there will be a couple of chapters to go. The rating on this might go up, I don't know, if n e 1 thinks it's a little … graphic … then let me know and I'll change it. Please do it before the site does! I'm terrified it's going to shut me down. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "_Dumbledore!"_ Voldemort breathed, breaking his gaze away from Harry, who was very weak from fighting the curse that he had subjected him to. His knees shook violently as he tried to stand and he suddenly felt very sick, retching alternatively. No one noticed though; every eye was on Dumbledore, who was standing, resolute in the middle of the hall. In his hands he held a very small rod it seemed, gold in colour, no longer than that of a pencil. 

Voldemort laughed. "He returns! How brave you are, Albus."

Dumbledore pocketed what he held and turned to Harry. 

"You must resist as long as you can, Harry …" he said with fear reflecting in his eyes before deflecting an immediate curse, which Voldemort sent at him. 

"Kill him!" he shouted at numerous Death Eaters, who were fast diminishing due to the combined efforts and skills of the Order and numerous Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. They obeyed wearily, turning their wands on him. Before Harry knew what was happening, even more spells were flying around, hitting walls and crumbling bricks, as Voldemort came towards him once more. 

*****

Hermione broke the Bubble surrounding Ron, who stood up shakily. 

"Are you all right?" she asked concernedly, looking around quickly for more reasons to duck hurriedly.

"Yeah, I think so!" said Ron. He glanced over to Harry. "Has he got it?"

Hermione shook her head fearfully. "No, Dumbledore still has it."

Ron looked around. "Come on, we can't stay here for ages, we'll be blasted into bloody oblivion!

Hermione nodded, surveying the situation. "Looks like Remus could use our help!" And they sprinted off in Lupin's direction, ducking as they went.

*** ***

Harry was beginning to feel as though all was lost; Dumbledore had what he wanted, if he could have it right now … he could end this whole thing … but Dumbledore was being set on by no less than twelve Death Eaters. Harry knew perfectly well that Dumbledore could take care of himself in almost any situation, but Harry was beginning to get desperate. Nobody seemed to notice that Voldemort was using the curse again.

"Well, Harry, if you won't tell me the Prophecy then I shall simply have to force it out of you."

Harry almost laughed, mostly out of nerves. "What was that before if it wasn't force?"

Voldemort smirked. "That was a taster." 

Harry tensed, ready to raise his wand but –

"_Crucio!_"

It was too late. Before Harry could even draw breath, the curse had hit him.

          White-hot pain was spreading through his body, coursing like poison, stabbing at every little part of him. Harry knew he had to get out of this, to break it before it was too late …

          _Harry … Harry I know you can hear me … Harry … I know the pain is great, but I can make it stop … I can make it all go away Harry … just give me the …_

_          **Go to Hell.**_

****

****_I've been, Harry, I've been … you do not wish to go there, do you? Nor your friends? Harry … you know how much easier it would be if you gave me the Prophecy …_

_          **Please …**_

****

****_Yes, Harry … yes! Beg a little more … tell me …_

_          **Please … will you …**_

****

****_I will lift it, Harry … just tell me the Prophecy …_

_          **Please … will you … change the record?**_

****

****_You are disobedient … just like your father. Very well, Harry, I am aware that the knowledge of the Prophecy would have been useful, but since you would rather suffer the pain of watching your friends die, then I will deny you even of that, and dispose of you right now …_

Through the blinding pain, Harry could make out Dumbledore tearing his way through a wall of Death Eaters, sending them scattering … he was drawing out what Harry so needed … 

          "Harry!" he called. Harry's eyes were watering with pain, but he screwed them up tight and willed with all his mind for the curse to be lifted … with a tremendous explosion that shook through his entire body, Harry felt the pain lessen, felt an invisible hand become lifted from his back … he had done it … he had repelled Voldemort with his mind, he had done what Dumbledore and Snape had both been preparing him for for three years since it became apparent that Legillimency between the two was possible. 

          He knew he still had to stall for a few seconds, just until Dumbledore could get to him …

          "You want to know the Prophecy?" he said quietly. Many around them stopped once again to listen. Some of them looked shocked, appalled that Harry was giving in, some apprehensive, some eagerly awaiting the outcome. Ginny was on her feet, fighting her way through two trolls.

          "Harry, no!" she yelled, unaware of what was happening, believing Harry to give in. 

          Harry ignored her, hoping that she would understand, that she would realise … 

          Voldemort was suddenly motionless, eyes suddenly alive with excitement, his pupils dilating, and his nostrils flaring. 

          "Yes … yes, Harry, that's it …"

          Harry swallowed, looking around.

          "It's all right now …" Voldemort said softly, yet unable to hide his anticipation in his voice. "Tell me the Prophecy … and I may spare your life …"

          Harry's gaze shot to Dumbledore whom he caught out of the corner of his eye breaking free finally of the wall of Death Eaters, many of which he had hit with curses which Harry had never seen before. Dumbledore was meters away … but Harry watched, as though paralysed, as Dumbledore was hit with a Trip Jinx. Dumbledore's eyes widened, and as though Harry were reading his mind, he knew what he was going to do. Dumbledore threw what he was holding in his right arm with all the force he could muster.

          Harry watched the scene slowed down, as though it were all happening in slow motion. A Death Eater lunged for it, but missed as Hermione shot a Stunning Spell at him from the left. Voldemort was surprisingly slow off the mark and did not raise his wand in time. Perhaps he was trying to distinguish what exactly the green glowing object that was flying through the air was, but Harry did not have time to ponder this. He lunged with a trembling hand, extended his fingers and felt them close around the precious item he needed. 

          Voldemort did not move; possibly he was wary of what Harry held, or he knew instantly that it was very powerful. Even so, he kept his distance, thoughts of recovering the Prophecy from inside Harry's mind. 

          Harry held in his hands the Green Flame Torch. The one thing that could vanquish the Dark Lord for good; not just for twelve years or so, but for good. It was vibrating; Harry could feel it's warmth, it's power, and it's potential to destroy evil. It was long handled, patterns of gold filigree embedded like a tapestry, the end truly like a burning torch except the flames were glowing luminous bright green instead of the red fire produces. The green radiating from the torch matched Harry's eyes perfectly; they did not reflect the light; it was as thought the light was shining from them within. Harry, suddenly supremely confident, looked up into the eyes of his enemy.

          "You still want to know what the Prophecy is?" he said, his voice strong, the Torch warm in his hands, looking into the Torch. 

          Voldemort, his eyes still warily on the Torch, did not answer immediately. "You think you can kill me with that thing?" he said quietly. The scene around them was once again frozen; people had come to a halt in headlocks, mid curse, mid anything. Every single person's eyes were either on the Green Flame Torch, Voldemort, or Harry. "Because if you do you are mistaken –"

          "Do you want to know the Prophecy?" Harry repeated again, slowly, still not looking into Voldemort's eyes.

          Voldemort smirked. "I do … it is good that you have finally realised the Dark Side's potential, you have finally seen sense that now I may kill you quickly, _Voldemort the merciful_ –"

          "Shut up," said Harry sharply, cutting him off. Voldemort did so. Harry knew he was in control. 

          It felt like the entire Hall held its breath.

          "It went something like … _either must die … at the hand of the other …" _

          "Yes?" Voldemort prompted eagerly.

          "_For neither can live … while the other survives …"_

          It was as though time froze; all that existed were expressions of fear and understanding, of terror and horror. Harry kept his eyes down … waiting for Voldemort to make his inevitable and final move …

          He did so in the blink of an eye; if Harry had not known it was coming, he would have been dead in a split second. Voldemort raised his wand – and Harry looked up, directly into his pitiless red slit eyes.

          A lighting strike demolished the ceiling, and pelted down towards the floor, ricocheting off the wall and into the Torch. As soon as this happened, from within Harry's eyes shot a direct beam of blinding green light and fixed with Voldemort's own. The Dark Lord was paralysed, his wand held at his side limply, useless. Harry squinted, fighting to keep the connection. Voldemort's face began to smoke … it was working … but it was not finished. 

          "NOW, HARRY!" bellowed Dumbledore.

          Harry shut his eyes in a flash and gripped the Torch. The light that had shot from them disappeared immediately. Without so much of a second's pause, Harry hurled the Green Flame Torch at Voldemort. It spun so fast it was impossible to see, but despite time seemed to travel so slowly, in a microsecond, the Torch hit Voldemort in the heart. He no longer had eyes to widen in fear; they had been burned to severely by Harry's own. The Torch remained embedded in Voldemort's chest for a full few seconds. Green light spread first up though his body, then down his arms, finally to his torso and finishing with his head. He seemed to glow, like a lit up grotesque angel, before he exploded in an almighty bang. 

          People were forced to shield themselves, throw their arms over their heads, leaping underneath the nearest upended piece of rubble or furniture. Smoke engulfed the entire Hall, and it seemed no one moved for at least a minute. Smoke eventually cleared, coughs could be heard, and when they straightened up, there was no trace that the Dark Lord Voldemort had ever entered Hogwarts School.  

**AN: **Oh you think it's over do you? WELL YOU ARE WRONG! READ ON AND REVIEW! 

Rosie x


	8. In the Arms of an Angel

_**Neither can Live While the Other Survives …**_

_**Chapter Eight: Angels**_

_**Summary: **Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives … the Prophecy is about to be fulfilled …who will die at the other's hand? Can Harry say everything he wants to say before it's too late? Harry must vanquish the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord will vanquish him … _

_**Disclaimer: **I own this plot as no one but JK herself knows how it will end. Oh, there goes an odd coloured carrot embedded inside the ever-approaching iceberg. And a monkey. Oh I forgot about the floral patterns it possesses. Turtles. _

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't replied to any of you this chappie, but there was just too many and I'm swamped with work as it is. This is the final chapter, (I did warn it wouldn't be long) and it took me absolutely ages to write! I set this chapter to _Angel _by _Sarah McLaughlin, _therefore all the lyrics belong to her.I called the chapter after the song; it doesn't really have any relevance to the content, but it just seemed the right title. Judge if you will. So thanks all of you guys who have reviewed. It means a lot! I love you!

_Spend all your time waiting,_

_For that second chance,_

_For a break that will make it okay,_

_There's always some reason,_

_To feel not good enough,_

_And it's hard at the end of the day,_

Muffled coughs echoed through out the hall, resounding off broken and cracked walls, choking through the dust rising. People rose to their feet, and as they did so, they realised suddenly that they were the only people doing so; the Death Eaters remained on the stone floor, their hands over their heads, fingers raised in submission, defeat.

Outlines of weary bodies began to swim into focus; staggering figures, clutching walls or each other to stay upright. Faces were torn, eyes were wide, as though no one could quite believe what had just happened.

Harry stood, shakily it was true, but he stood straight, alone, and obviously alive. All around him were bodies, Hogwarts and Death Eater alike, strewn all over the hall, some hanging over the banisters above, others littered beneath his feet. A long cut ran the length of his face, tracing underneath both of his eyes; they had been burning with the heat and magic of the Green Flame Torch; a gash was lucky, his hair dirty and straggly, his face smudged with dirt and rubble from the hundreds of bricks which lay in disarray.

Everyone was looking at him, even Dumbledore; as though there was something he should do or say to confirm it was real; _they had won_.

_We need some distraction,_

_Oh, beautiful release, _

_It's easier to believe,_

_In this sweet madness,_

_All this glory and sadness,_

_It brings me to my knees,_

Harry exhaled, blinked furiously and swallowed.

"I did it," he said shakily.

Silence fell like a heavy iron curtain on the company. The Death Eaters were motionless, the survivors all said nothing, did nothing, until …

An applause, started by Dumbledore echoed around the Hall. Mr Weasley followed suit, as did Lupin and Ron, Hermione and McGonagall. Before Harry could draw his second breath, the Hall rang with clapping. Everyone's hands were blurry from the rabid movement, Harry standing tall amongst them all.

He dropped to his knees and looked at them. A sob escaped him, for all the dead who had fought, fought for him and lost, for Sirius, for his parents, for all the innocence. For all the losses that had been suffered since Voldemort had first arisen.

Ginny broke forwards and crawled up onto the rubble, and hugging Harry. He hugged her back, as though she were the only one there, as though they were completely alone.

Ginny broke back and got him to his feet, when Ron and Hermione broke forwards.

It was the best moment of Harry's life, ever. Everyone he loved, here with him. He felt Sirius was there, as were his parents.

Eventually, sense arrived amongst them, and those who could walk began moving amongst those who could not, helping those with injuries, covering up those who would never speak nor breathe again. The Death Eaters were moved to a corner, a binding spell placed on them all, none showing any signs of struggle or revenge. They were truly defeated. Harry recognised what it must mean that they were all so powerless. Voldemort was truly gone.

Ginny found Harry, performing a cauterising spell on Neville's arm, which had been gashed badly by falling rubble.

"Harry," she said.

He looked at her, face dirty, cuts and bruises all over her, yet her eyes sparkling with a determined air.

"Harry you know what you said before … before all this happened?"

Harry knew perfectly well what she meant, yet half – smiled to himself to think about what he should say.

" – About how you were going to tell me something, if you survived?"

Harry breathed in, heat racing.

"What was it?" she asked, as though politely interested.

Before that night, Harry would have never of dreamed of saying anything quite so bold, but the thought of wining the war, the thought of all this being over, filled him with immense confidence. "I love you."

Ginny blinked. "I – what?"

"I love you," he repeated. "I've loved you since we met at your house and you ran a mile, and since you nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets, and since you risked your life for me two years ago to try and save Sirius. You're a good person, Gin, and I can't help it. I've never said anything because I was afraid about what you might say, and then I'd look stupid. But … right now, I don't really care about looking stupid."

Ginny beamed, and tried to stop the smile spread over her face, but she couldn't quite manage it. "How long have you been planning that speech?"

"About three years," said Harry.

Ginny giggled.

" – So … am I an idiot? Or do you …"

She stopped him talking by kissing him. It wasn't a big thing, just a soft answer.

Harry blinked and drew back. "So … is that a yes?"

"What did you ask me?"

"Uh … well – nothing, really …"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"That's right."

No one saw the lone Death Eater resist the spell. No one noticed that there was one who was not conforming to the groupthink of defeat. No one saw him break free of the others and begin to crawl along the floor, snakelike, unnoticed.

_In the arms of the Angel,_

_Fly away, from here,_

_From this dark, cold empty room,_

_And the endlessness that you fear,_

Lucius Malfoy wriggled, wand gripped so tightly in his hand that it drew blood, staining the floor as he slithered, blond head down, inconspicuous. They did see him eventually, but by then, it was too late.

A curse was whispered, a pair of green eyes widened in shock, a body fell.

Screams rent the sleepy victorious atmosphere, wands pointed, spells were fired, one connected, did its job. Malfoy fell to the ground, but the damage was done.

_You are pulled from the wreckage,_

_Of your silent reverie,_

_You're in the arms of the Angel,_

_May you find some comfort here,_

Ginny hadn't realised what happened until Harry slumped forwards into her. First, she thought he was faking, then she thought he had merely fainted, exhaustion catching up with him, naturally, after all he had been through. But as she turned him over, and saw no life in his dead green eyes, she knew.

More screaming, so much more panic now than there had ever been before.

Dumbledore bent down, kicking the dead body of Malfoy aside, Lupin at his side, prizing Harry from Ginny's grip. He smoothed his hair back from Harry's forehead and closed his eyes, a tear trickling down to his beard.

"B – but the … the Prophecy!" Ginny screamed. "The Prophecy –"

"- Had already been carried out," said Lupin slowly.

Hermione and Ron were seen at the back, mouths open, disbelieving. "Oh, God," she whispered. "Why didn't we see –"

Dumbledore looked down at Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry," he said. "I'm sorry I could not protect you."

"He protected us," said Ginny, tears streaming down her face, realisation creeping in.

"He saved us all," said Ron.

Ginny cradled Harry's head, rocking back and forth. Eventually, though a crowd of those closest to him remained around Harry, people returned to wandering amongst the wounded, carrying on with life, helping others, fighting the fight.

Though the biggest fight of all time had just been won.

_In the arms of the Angel,_

_May you find … some comfort here …_

**A/N: **Finished. Thank you again. X X X X X X


	9. Epilogue

_**Neither can Live While the Other Survives …**_

_**Chapter Nine: Epilogue: Three Months**_

_**Summary: **Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives … the Prophecy is about to be fulfilled …who will die at the other's hand? Can Harry say everything he wants to say before it's too late? Harry must vanquish the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord will vanquish him … _

**A/N: **Hello. You'd thought I'd gone, didn't you? This is something that lots of people have been emailing me for, requesting an epilogue for Neither Can Live, mostly because they were so shocked at the ending! I do agree actually: I myself needed closure on this story as I couldn't bear to think of JK finishing the real book so brutally. So here it is. Please review – Rosie x x x

It had been three months since it happened. And it was only in that space of time that things had begun to return to normal. Most people were out of St Mungos, some had to remain for further observation, and some never came out again. But three months had by no means lessened the vividness of the experience for Ginny Weasley.

Last week had been the service, which Ginny found that she couldn't attend. Dressed in sombre black and looking in the mirror before she was due to leave with Hermione, she found that she could not go. She would not be there and break down in front of everyone. Ron had told her that Dumbledore had said a few words by Harry's grave, for which at least a hundred people had gathered to listen to, hundreds of others having attended his funeral, which was the worst day of her life.

And it had taken three months for a sudden memory to hit Ginny like lightening. Despite dwelling on everything that had happened right up until he was killed, Ginny had completely forgotten something that Harry had said right before the war, right before he had told her she was not to take part. _I'm not going to say much now, but if something happens in this fight, Gin, you've got to go to Hogsmead and to that cave that Sirius hid out in when he was on the run. Do you know where it is? _

She remembered it so clearly. Why had she not thought of it before? She remembered how she had questioned him curiously after this, wanting to know what the hell he was on about, but that he had said no more on the matter. She grabbed her coat, cursing her grief for making her forget about what he had said to her before the battle; it was obviously important, and she left the house in a hurry.

**-------------------------------**

Since the three months had past since Harry's death, Ron and Hermione had spent a great deal of time in each other's company, often not saying much, just preferring to be close to each other; almost as though recreating the times that they had spent with Harry.

Hermione heard the front door go and sat up quickly.

"Who was that?" she said.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Probably Ginny. She spends quite a lot of her time walking since … well. You know."

"Yes, I know," Hermione replied. "Maybe we should do something, you know, all together. We could get the whole gang together again, you know, Luna, Neville, Seamus … it might – help."

Ron nodded, looking up from his paper. "It might. D'you think it'll help us as well?" he added seriously. "I know you're worried about Ginny, but we need to do something, Hermione. We can't go on like this."

Hermione looked away quickly. She had always kept her emotions under control, but with hindsight, thinking about Harry's death made her want to scream with frustration.

"We need to … I don't know," Ron finished lamely. "Like, get jobs or something, a hobby."

"A hobby? A _hobby?"_ Hermione gesticulated. "Oh that'll help, Ron, that'll really help."

Ron looked at her angrily. "You're not the only one hurting, you know, Hermione. He was my best friend too. I feel like I've lost a brother. Worse, like an arm."

Tears fell silently down her face. "I know you have," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said gruffly.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, both staring in opposite directions. Ron desperately wanted to talk, but didn't know what would come out if he did, so he concentrated on Ginny.

"You know, I think what makes it worse for her is what happened … right before, you know …"

"You mean when he told her how he felt?" Hermione submitted.

Ron nodded. "He told me before that he was going to do it, if he came through it all. Asked me if it was okay. Stupid git," he added fondly.

Hermione laughed nervously. "Yeah, Ginny said to me that she was going to, too."

Ron looked up quickly. "Seriously?"

Hermione nodded, smilling.

"Huh!"

There was another period of silence, until Hermione spoke. "So I can see how it'd make it worse. She's lost so much."

Ron nodded. "But he was right, Harry was. Life's too short. If you have something to say, you should say it…"

"Yes, I suppose you should …"

"…Hermione?" he said quietly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes…?" she answered slowly.

"…I love you."

**-------------------------------**

Ginny scrambled up the hillside, her feet slipping in the mud from the recent rain of Autumn, but this didn't deter her. Before long, the cave Harry had mentioned came into view. She suddenly felt a hint of trepidation, she was almost frightened. It was like she was going to talk to him from the dead. But logic knew that this wouldn't happen.

The cave was dark and musty, but dry from the rain. She glanced around her and saw it instantly: a screwed up piece of paper poking out of one of the holes in the wall. She moved slowly over to it and removed it. It was damp with condensation from the wet outside, but the message written in ink was just discernable. Ginny took a deep breath and began to read Harry's handwriting.

_Dear Ginny, If you're reading this note, then I guess something happened that I didn't exactly plan in the battle. I hope it wasn't Voldemort, 'cos that'd just be embarrassing! I hope I went the way my dad did, if I have to go at all, and that everyone else, including you, is OK. This is much harder to write than I thought it would be, sitting in Sirius's old living room, thinking about death. But I guess it comes to everyone eventually. I'm writing this now in case I don't get a chance to tell you. Well, basically, I love you. There. I said it, and it looks weird on paper! I'm really sorry if you're reading this, and I'm not around anymore, cos that must make it ten times worse. So I guess I'm just being a selfish twit, but I had to let you know. Please don't cry, I'm really OK with the whole dying thing. I've had a while to get used to it, and I pretty much used up nine lives, wouldn't you say! So go and do something great with your life, use your talents. Make Ron and Hermione see sense, (you know what I'm on about and so do they) and please don't let this ruin your life. It didn't mine.  
I'll always be with you.  
Love, Harry._

Ginny read and re-read it through five times before pocketing it. _Don't cry _and _don't let this ruin your life._ Well, it was easier said than done! She had thought that reading something like this would have made it worse, as Harry had said. But knowing that he was prepared for it, knowing that he must have sat and thought about it before it happened, eased the pain slightly in her heart.

He had loved her, and she had loved him. That was all that mattered. She turned on her heel, sliding back down the bank, her head full of Harry's parting words, and also thinking about how she was going to get Ron and Hermione together… without knowing that there was no need for that anymore.

**A/N: **Crap? Not? Let me know! (This really is the end by the way. That's your lot.


End file.
